Stealing the Spirit
by writerXofXromance
Summary: When the Kingdom Keepers are sent to Disneyland, they think they're being turned into DHI's. But in reality, it's mission time, and romance time.
1. The Beginning of Adventure

"Mom please, can we go? It's just like last time, just in a different park," Finn Whitman said, trying to convince his mother to let him and his friends go to Disneyland. About a year ago, him and four other kids had been turned into DHI's (which stands for both Disney Host Interactive and Daylight Hologram Imaging). Now the people at the Disney company who created them wanted to take them to Disneyland.

"Finn, I'm not so sure that's a good idea," his mother said. "Remember those wacky dreams you kept telling me about because of being one?"

"Yes mom, I know. But really, Disneyland! The first actual Disney park! Mom you can't say no to this. Please let me go!" He gave her his sad face, trying to convince her to let him go. His mother frowned at him, and he was about to go up to his room when his mother said, "Alright fine, but I will have to come with you on this trip."

"Yeah, you have to. But thank you mom!" He gave her a hug and ran upstairs to go tell his friends.

*************************

"Ok, no turning back now," Finn told the others. "We've got to do this."

"Wait," Philby said. "Do you think Wayne set this all up? Do you think we're actually just going to go on a mission to stop the Overtakers again?"

"Who knows? We haven't seen or heard from Wayne in months!" said Maybeck, who reluctantly, had decided he would come. After all, he _was_ one of the Kingdom Keepers. He was part of what they all were.

"Exactly, but what if he's there? Waiting for us to come?"

"I don't know what the deal is, but all I know is that if we don't get moving now we're going to miss our flight," Willa said, interrupting their discussion.

"Guys wait up!" a voice called from behind them. They all turned to see their friends Amanda and Jezebel coming their way. They waved when the five spotted them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Finn asked surprised by their sudden entrance.

"You didn't think we'd stay behind just so you can go take care of business in Los Angeles, now did you?" Jez said.

"Guess not, but let's go," Philby said. "Do you two have tickets for the flight?"

"Yes," they answered in unison.

"Then let's get moving!" Charlene started in. They all headed over to the entrance to their plane, their parents right behind them in a big group, all talking. Once on the plane, they tried as quickly as possible to find their seats. Coincidentally, Amanda sat next to Finn.

"Why do you decide to come Amanda?" he asked.

"I figured you guys might need mine and Jez's help. So we got plane tickets for you flight," she answered as if it was nothing.

"Well, I guess it makes sense. You two can usually help us when we're in a bind."

"Finn, did you remember your DS?" Philby asked from the seat behind them.

Finn nodded, and Philby turned back to Willa, now in deep conversation with her. Finn looked out the window, looking around the airport grounds as he prepared to leave Orlando for a week. He had never been out of his home state, so this would all be so different and new to him.

Suddenly, he felt the plane get ready to take off. He grabbed the side of his chair, only to realize that it wasn't the chair… it was Amanda's hand. He felt his cheeks turn red. He dared a side-glance at Amanda, who was also going red in the face. He looked out the window, watching Orlando falling slowly below him. He would miss his hometown. But now, it was time to get to work.

*************************

"Ok, finally we're here, but now what?" asked Charlene as she stared at the entrance to Disneyland.

"We go in I guess, but I don't know what we're supposed to be doing," Finn answered. They all pulled out their hopper passes to get in and walked to the entrance. Once inside, they noticed something. There were cops chasing someone onto Main Street.

"Think it's anything important that we need to look at?" Willa asked as they walked toward the tunnels leading onto Main Street.

"Well, unless that person just dropped a bunch oh makeup supplies like _face powder_ I think we should," said Philby, examining the face powder that had spilled onto the cement.

"You don't think…?" Charlene asked nervously.

"I do think, and I think it was-"

"Maleficent," Finn finished for Philby. They looked around nervously at each other.

"Let's start following those cops then," Philby said standing up. With that, they took off down Main Street to follow the cops.


	2. Maleficent Returns

The Kingdom Keepers, Jez, and Amanda ran as fast as they could to keep an eye on not only the cops, but Maleficent. Before they knew it, they had lost them both.

"Now where do we go?" Finn asked, out of breath from all the running.

"I don't know," Philby answered the same way. "I don't think there's any kind of camera station like at the Animal Kingdom."

"Me either. Well, maybe we should split up. There are seven of us, and in the back of the park, there are about two or three lands. Toontown and Critter Country are the ones I know of. I say we split up and go to those two first. But just to be safe, two will go to Tomorrowland and patrol. Remember Space Mountain?"

They all nodded. About a year ago on one of their first journeys, Maybeck had been captured and hidden in the Space Mountain at the Magic Kingdom. He could not cross back over, so he was stuck in SBS, or Sleeping Beauty Syndrome.

"So Amanda and I will head to Toontown. Philby and Willa will go to Critter country. As for the rest of you, you'll head into Tomorrowland. Got it?"

They all nodded. "Now everyone has their DS just in case, right?"

They nodded again. "Ok let's go!" Finn finished. He and Amanda turned and headed to Toontown.

"Do you think we'll find Maleficent?" Amanda asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I think we should be able to," Finn said, having not thought about that. He had been thinking about something completely different…and Amanda had noticed.

"Finn, what's wrong?"

"Oh, uh…nothing. Nothing at all."

Amanda looked at him curiously then turned the other way, taking a deep breath.

"Listen, Finn," she started, sounding nervous as she did so. "I-"

She was interrupted by screaming coming from inside Toontown.

"Maleficent," they said in unison. They ran the rest of the way to Toontown. When they got there, Maleficent was on top of the City Hall building.

"Ah, Finn Whitman!" she called to him when she spotted him. "And the Fairly! Oh this will be wonderful!"

She produced a fireball and threw it at them. Finn grabbed Amanda's hand and pulled her out of the way, so as not to be hit. Maleficent threw another, and again, Finn pulled Amanda out of the way, not once letting go of her hand. He held it tightly so they wouldn't be separated.

"Silly children!" she called. "I'll get you soon enough!"

This time, instead of producing a fireball, a bolt of lightning starting forming in her hands. She aimed, and threw it at them.

Suddenly, Finn noticed that Amanda wasn't holding his hand. She wasn't anywhere near him. She was running to the building where Maleficent towered over the crowds. Finn ran after her. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. He put his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"What are you _thinking_ Amanda?" Finn asked, surprised at her actions.

"I was going to try and stop her myself," Amanda said determined.

"Then you must have a death wish."

He looked up in time to see the lightning bolt coming for them. As quickly as possible, he pulled Amanda behind him but didn't get them both out of the way in time. Instead, the lightning bolt struck Finn in the chest.

"FINN!" Amanda shouted anxiously. She looked up at Maleficent fiercely. "You've hurt him! Now you'll pay for that!"

Amanda stood and suddenly, magic started coming to her, magic she had never had before. It powered itself and charged at Maleficent, hitting her in the chest.

"You'll pay for that you little Fairly!" Maleficent shouted angrily. But before she could do anything, she disappeared. Amanda smiled, happy she got rid of Maleficent. Suddenly, she remembered Finn, injured from Maleficent.

"Finn?" she asked, trying to see if he'd just wake up. He wouldn't. She dug in his pockets for his DS and quickly sent the others a message.

Finn: guys, it's Amanda. Finn's been injured and I need help. We're in toontown. Please hurry!


	3. Trouble and Romance

Everyone rushed to the site of the attack. They all saw Amanda hovered over Finn. Now the worry struck.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Willa asked nervously. She knelt down next to Finn, across from Amanda.

"I'm not sure," Amanda replied. "He isn't waking up at all. Maleficent struck him with a lightning bolt right in the chest."

Silence hovered between them.

"Amanda, I wonder…" Jez started. She knelt down next to Amanda, and laid her hand on Finn's chest. Her hand and Finn's body began to glow. Just as soon as it had started, it ended. Finn stirred and sat up.

"Oh Finn!" Willa exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. His eyes looked surprised. Amanda said nothing, expressed nothing. Finn looked over at her and gave her a sympathetic look.

Finally, Willa let go. She looked over at the others. Only one face stood out to her. Philby. He didn't look too happy.

"Ok guys, I'm fine now," Finn said. "Now we have to find Maleficent again."

"How about we actually stay in a group this time," Maybeck suggested. "The more people we're with, the better we'll be able to fight if Maleficent comes back."

"Good idea Maybeck."

Amanda offered Finn her hand and pulled up him.

They headed out of Toontown.

"Ok, our next stop should be Critter Country," Finn told them.

"Um guys? Do you feel that?" Amanda asked them.

"I feel it too," Jez said. "An unfriendly presence, and it's following _us_."

Finn did a quick 360. "There is someone following us. And it's a character."

"Which character?" Philby asked.

"The Queen of Hearts."

"Uh oh."

"I have an idea. Follow me!"

Finn lead them into the queue line for Splash Mountain. They quickly squeezed ahead, telling guests they lost their family. Once at the front, a CM quickly boarded them on a log and the ride began.

"I sure hope that nothing will happen on this ride again," Philby whispered to Finn. He nodded in agreement. They all kept their eyes out just in case they had to make a quick escape.

"They're still following," Amanda informed them. "They're two logs behind us."

"We should be fine," Finn said.

"Oh yeah, we're sure fine if there's an Overtaker following us on Splash Mountain!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"Ok, here comes the drop," Jez said.

"And…" Philby started.

"And?" Willa asked.

"Maleficent on Tom Sawyer Island!"

They all saw her at the same time they reached the drop. They screamed as they went down, down, down. Once they got back to the beginning, they got out as quickly as possible and headed to rafts that take guests to Tom Sawyer Island.

"I wonder where she'll be," Willa wondered aloud.

"Probably hiding in the caves," Philby answered.

"Caves? Hah! Check the water for all I care!" Maybeck said.

"Guys, stop," Finn said. "We just need to look. We saw her hovering above the Island, but she's probably in the caves now."

"What if this is a trap Finn?" Amanda asked worriedly.

"If it is, I'll protect you," Finn whispered to her for no one to hear. He took Amanda's hand and squeezed it.

Willa frowned at Amanda, but Amanda didn't notice. She was too content to notice the others staring at them.

Finn smiled, also content. He kept thinking _this can't be happening, this is all too good._ But he wasn't complaining. He loved it.


End file.
